


Self Care

by NSB_Luci



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, loba fussing like a mother hen over bh bc they don't moisturize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSB_Luci/pseuds/NSB_Luci
Summary: It took barely five minutes for her to come back, arms full of various items that Bloodhound had never seen before. Loba carefully placed each little colourful bottle on a glass table in front of them, lined up perfectly and she looked them over with a proud smile.Bloodhound was suddenly nervous.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> THE APEX TAG NEEDS MORE FLUFF AND I AM HERE TO DELIVER!!!!!!!!!
> 
> thank you to mars and zach for helping me with this!<3
> 
> talk lobahound to me @ https://twitter.com/NSB_Luci <3

The lounge was empty besides Bloodhound and their stalwart companion, who was currently asleep next to them. Artur’s feathers were puffed up as they rested in between a plush cushion and Bloodhound’s thigh, but as for Bloodhound, they found themselves wide awake. They were leaning back into the pricey couch and writing in a handmade notebook, even the cover of it was made from leather they had gotten themselves on a hunt. It was decorated with beads and feathers, and the pen they used to write with was made with one of Artur’s own feathers. They used it to write poetry when they had a quiet moment to themselves or to doodle little runes and ravens in at times.

They were humming an old song from their childhood as they wrote until they heard the clack-clack of six inch heels coming towards them from the hallway. They continued writing, they just weren’t fond of the idea of someone hearing something so intimate from them.

The footsteps got closer and closer until they entered the room, where they paused for a second before coming up from behind Bloodhound. They shut their notebook once they got into reading distance and turned their head to the side to see Loba leaning on the couch and smiling at them.

“Hello, beautiful, aren’t you lonely by yourself?”

“Miss Andrade,” they nod their head in greeting, “I find the quiet enjoyable at times.”

“Is that so? In any case, please, call me Loba. ‘Miss’ is too formal between friends.” She then winks at them before slowly strutting her way around the couch, sitting next to them on the armrest.

“I’m not disturbing your quiet time, am I?” She leans over to touch their shoulder, but stops when Artur stirs beside her with a quiet croak.

“You are not disturbing me, but I cannot say the same for Artur. Although....It has gotten late. This _latur fugl_ should not sleep so much.”

Loba chuckles quietly at Bloodhound’s reprimands and watches as the bird ruffles its feathers, squawking at the hunter as they push it to get up.

“Now, now, I feel bad for them! They looked so happy next to you.” She pouts playfully, but doesn’t stop them from pushing the bird off of the couch.

“Perhaps. But they are spoilt like a child. It will do them no good to sleep all day.” They cross their arms in annoyance as the bird shakes itself out before flying towards an open window, pausing to squawk again at their master, then finally flying away.

“For a mysterious person you sure have a lot of personality.” Loba comments, leaning back a little as she observes the hunter in front of her. They don’t reply, instead opting to just stare back at her with their arms still crossed.

“That is, until you don’t reply and all I’m left with to decipher your feelings is an emotionless mask.” She sighs through her nose and breaks eye to goggle contact with them, choosing to inspect her flawless nails instead. “I’m so very curious to see what you’re hiding under there...Scars, perhaps? There are creams for that.”

“I do not think it necessary for you to see my face, all that you need to see is my skill in battle.”

Loba leans towards the fearsome hunter, gently running her fingers down their arm as she whispers near their ear. “I like to know what my friend’s faces look like, darling. Besides...Knowing something as precious as what the legendary Bloodhound looks like? Absolutely priceless. Even the finest jewels couldn’t compare to that treasure.”

“That is the one thing I will not allow you to steal.” They reply, grabbing hold of Loba’s hand to stop her from going any further. She doesn’t fight them, but she does quickly change the subject.

“Oh darling, your hands! They’re so dry!” She gasps lightly, switching the tides as she moves to hold their hand instead. They were wearing their fingerless gloves that they usually wore with their Young Blood outfit for ease in writing, so much of their hands were exposed.

“Wow, your nails are so well kept though...I would’ve expected them to be shorter and broken or something since you’re so...Well…” She purses her lips and waves a hand around as she thinks of the right words.

“Like...Rustic? Yeah, rustic works.”

They stay quiet as Loba fusses over them like a mother hen, she’s talking to herself at this point as Bloodhound has zero interest in keeping their hands smooth or looking good, especially when they’re almost always covered in public anyway. There were many calluses and tiny scars on their fingers from the hard, physical work they frequently did, both in the games and outside of them, and they knew those weren’t fading any time soon.

“Right, you stay here while mama gets her favourite toys...I can’t stand by and watch such atrocities being committed right under my nose.”

Loba click-clacked off to her room, strutting with purpose like a woman on a mission, and Bloodhound relaxed back into the couch with a silent sigh. They entertained the idea of leaving since they didn’t really understand the point of all this, but they were too polite for that and they did respect Loba greatly even if they didn’t understand her at times. She was perhaps the person who understood them the most out of all of the legends, despite being so different. None knew of the pain of losing both your parents at such a young age and in such traumatic ways, and although Loba was keen on pressuring them for their closely guarded secrets, she never forced it. Perhaps she was aware that she couldn’t overpower Bloodhound, but they liked to think they had a sort of kinship and a good ally in her because of their similarities.

It took barely five minutes for her to come back, arms full of various items that Bloodhound had never seen before. Loba carefully placed each little colourful bottle on a glass table in front of them, lined up perfectly and she looked them over with a proud smile. Bloodhound was suddenly nervous.

“First, let’s work on those hands of yours!” She turns to grin at them, hands clasped in excitement.

“Gloves.” She holds out a hand expectantly, and Bloodhound hesitates before taking them off and handing them to Loba, who goes to place them on the table besides her goods and picks up a seemingly random bottle before sitting on the couch.

“Hand.” Once again she holds out her hand, and Bloodhound slowly holds their own out in response, which Loba holds as they open the cap of the bottle she’s holding with one hand, squirting a tiny blob of a white substance on the back of her other hand.

“This’ll make your hands super soft, it’s the most expensive cream on the market right now. I only get the best for my friends.” Loba hums to herself as she rubs the cream onto their hand with a firm touch, and Bloodhound flinches a little when they feel how cold it is. Not wanting their notebook to get messed up, they use their free hand to pick it up off of their lap and put it to the side, turning towards Loba when they’re done.

She continues massaging their hand for a minute before she gestures for their other hand, which they obey without question.

“Good dog.” She pats the back of their hand before laughing lightheartedly. “Sorry, sorry, I’ve wanted to do that since I met you.”

They tilt their head in a way that says they’re not impressed but Loba ignores them, carrying on with her massage until the cream is absorbed into their skin.

“There! Doesn’t that feel better? Ooh, I just love the smell of this one...It’s magnolia, can you smell it through that mask?” She asks, letting them have their hands back.

“I can.” They reply, gently feeling their own hands. It was a strange feeling having hand cream massaged into their hands, and it was quite bizarre for them to have such an intimate moment with someone when they rarely touched other people. They didn’t know how to feel about it, so instead they smelled their hands through the mask. It wasn’t perfect as the air became a bit stale when filtered, but they did smell hints of a flowery tone wafting through. They didn’t dislike it.

“This is...Different.” They finally comment, still rubbing their hands together gently. The cream had softened the scars and rough patches of skin, and while it wasn’t perfect, it was definitely a big improvement.

“Okay, let me paint your nails next, I won’t do anything drastic like giving you falsies or neon yellow nails and I can take it off right after if you don’t like it.” Loba flutters her eyelashes at them with a dramatic pout, which makes Bloodhound sigh quietly with a droop of their shoulders as they offer their hand again.

Loba grins and gets to work on their hand, beginning by filing their nails, wiping them clean and then adding a base coat of varnish. It’s here when Bloodhound starts to get curious, as they lean forward to get a better look.

“What is this? It feels strange.”

Loba smiles warmly at them, happy that they’re finally showing interest.

“It’s a base coat, it stops your nails from getting damaged and makes the final project look better. Don’t touch it or you’ll ruin it.”

When she finishes with the first set of nails, she moves on to the next but ends up needing to tell Bloodhound to be careful a few times as they nearly accidentally smudge their nails a few times. Thankfully, it dries quickly and she moves onto the colour next. She ends up doing a base of black with red accents on the middle three fingers of each hand. Bloodhound sits as still as a statue during this, not wanting to ruin Loba’s hard work.

“There! Tell me what you think.”

Bloodhound tilts their head slightly as they look at their newly manicured nails and takes a second to answer.

“It feels strange. I do not think this is practical.”

Loba huffs, rolling her eyes.

“You have to make sacrifices to be beautiful, darling. Besides, I think if I can be so successful in the games despite the 6 inch heels and acrylics, I think that says something about how good I really am.” She smiles smugly, leaning back a little.

“I have never doubted your skills in battle, Loba. You are magnificent, it is an honour to fight by your side. I do not understand why you choose to hinder your abilities however.” They cross their hands in their lap, careful not to smudge Loba’s work, while they dish out praise so easily.

“Oh…? You sure know how to butter a lady up, beautiful.” With a sly chuckle she slides closer to them, putting a hand on their thigh as she gets too close for comfort.

“In my world, beauty is power, and I like to be as strong as I can. I suppose you can think of it like this, you have your mask and I have mine.” Loba explains in a quiet voice, pointing to her striking eye makeup.

“Perhaps one day I shall see under your mask as well then?” 

“Hah, you’re a clever little puppy, aren’t you?”

“And I will bite if you are not careful.” They warn Loba by stopping Loba’s creeping hand with their own.

“Fine, fine, I get the hint.” Loba laughs, and slowly leans back into her own personal space, making sure to slowly slide her hand down their leg as she goes.

“Just call me when you want me to get the varnish off, oh wait, you don’t have my number…” She pauses, spotting the notebook from earlier on the other side of Bloodhound. “May I?”

They look back to where she’s pointing to and nod their head, picking up both the book and pen to give to her.

She takes a second to write her number on the back page which is empty, doodling hearts and a tiny wolf drawing beside it.

“Call me any time, beautiful.” She winks, standing up to gather her things before sauntering off once more. Bloodhound is left alone in the lounge, where they end up admiring their hands for quite some time. It was hard for them to get the skin to skin contact out of their mind for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> latur fugl - lazy bird


End file.
